Tear Tracks
by FicsFromAnAnbuNin
Summary: Maybe Sasuke didn't want a cat, but maybe he was glad that he got one.


Tear Tracks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Inspired by my fluffy cat because I was trying to figure out something SasuHina to write and he walked in front of me.

Sasuke looked down at the short blue-violet headed girl in front of him who seemed so cute that he couldn't say no to her, but he used all his resolve and looked away from her puppy dog eyes to try to resist her cuteness and charm.

"Please Sasuke-kun?" Hinata begged in her sweet tone, looking up at her fiancé, batting her eyelashes, trying her best to convince him to give in to her request. 

"No." Sasuke said shortly, refusing to look at his fiancé, knowing that he could not resist her cute charms, even if he was once a ruthless s- class shinobi who still got untrustworthy looks and those looks filled with fear when he walked around the village. Hinata's face changed to one of determination, but her eyes still held a pleading look. The object of discussion moved in her arms, the movement catching Sasuke's eyes and forcing him to look towards Hinata, a crucial slip up, but he seemed to be more prone to dropping his careless attitude around her. 

"But look at him Sasuke, he is lonely and just needs a home, we can take care of him. Please let me take him home." Hinata pleaded, cuteness masking over her determined tone, a deadly combination for the hardened Uchiha. Hinata held up the fluffy cat so that it was in front of Sasuke's face. 

"Meow." the cat vocalized right in front of Sasuke's face. The meow was so quiet and timid, so innocent. The harshness around Sasuke's eyes softened slightly, he was crumbling. The last blow was dealt by the cute look that Hinata gave him when she realized that she was gaining ground, and the crinkles around her eyes when she smiled as the cat meowed. That was the last straw.

"Fine." Sasuke said, sounding as unemotional as always, but that was all that Hinata needed. As if in thanks, the cat licked his nose, causing Hinata to giggle and Sasuke to almost smile. 

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." HInata said with a broad smile and she brought the cat closer to her again then went on her tip toes and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Hinata started walking towards their home, smiling in victory and happiness as Sasuke paid the woman who was selling the kitten, maintaining his grumpy face while the woman smirked at him and his defeat. 

"Thank you Uchiha-san." the woman said. 

"Hnn." Sasuke said and followed after his fiancé. When they got to their home halfway between the Hyuuga compound and the Uchiha district, Hinata spoke as Sasuke unlocked the door.

"He has tracks under his eyes, lets name him Tachi." Hinata said, and that was when Sasuke's blank expression faltered. He knew that she knew that it would mean a lot to him to have some additional attachment to his elder brother, and he recalled telling her of Itachi's fondness for cats a few years ago, but she had made sure not to go too far and name the cat Itachi specifically. 

"That sounds nice." Was all Sasuke said as he closed the door behind them and locked it after they entered the house, but as Hinata set the furball of fluffy cat-ness on the ground to explore the house, she turned to him and the look of calmness and barely detectable appreciation was all she needed to know that Sasuke was happy. She smiled brightly then went to the kitchen and got food and water for the cat and sat them on the floor then took out a panel in the sliding door that led to a glass covered courtyard so that the cat could go out there to use the bathroom and still be protected from predators. Afterwards, she returned to Sasuke who was now sitting in the living room watching the cat who was sitting down and looking outside the floor to ceiling windows. Hinata giggled softly, catching the attention of both of them.

"Are you two getting along?" she asked lightly. The look of remembrance disappeared from Sasuke's eyes as he looked as his wife and was replaced with silent appreciation. Hinata smiled in return and sat beside Sasuke while the cat went to eat and drink.

"I'll have to go get more fish tomorrow so we have some for him to eat for the next few days." Hinata stated 

"I'll go with you, you don't have to shop alone." Sasuke stated. 

"No mission to head off on?" Hinata questioned. 

"No, I have the weekend free from missions." Sasuke replied. 

"Good, I don't have missions for the weekend either, we can rest up a bit, we've both been on missions a lot recently." Hinata said and curled her legs under her and leaned against Sasuke. 

"Hnn." He stated in agreement. He was looking forward to having some time off to spend with Hinata, even if he would never state such a thing. He was reminded that he would be spending time with someone else as well when Tachi jumped onto the couch and sat on Hinata's lap and curled into a ball with his back leaning against Sasuke's leg. Hinata smiled and pet the cat softly.

"It looks like he already found his place in our family." Hinata stated. Sasuke looked at the cat as well as his wife. 

"Maybe getting a cat wasn't such a bad idea, he seems content to have a home, and your smile is a good repayment for giving into your cute puppy dog eyes." Sasuke said and kissed Hinata's forehead, letting his mask slip like he only did when he was alone with her. 

"You seem pretty happy too, and don't pretend that you didn't find it cute when he licked your nose." Hinata stated playfully. Sasuke looked at her with a questioning expression on his face.

Understanding the look she responded with a smile and said,"I noticed the harshness in your eyes lessened a little bit, like they always do when you are slightly happier but you don't want anyone to notice." Sasuke hesitated to answer for a moment but he couldn't deny her statement.

"Hnn" was all he said as the cat stretched out across both of their laps and Sasuke smiled faintly as he saw Hinata smile as well.


End file.
